


Rivals but in love

by Yuhtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brother, Degradation, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu mafia, In Public, Kageyama - Freeform, Mafia AU, Public Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Vaginal Fingering, degradation kink, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, mafia, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhtobio/pseuds/Yuhtobio
Summary: The Miyazaki and the Tobio group were rivals way back then and still are, Your brother Ryu invites you to a Mafia meetup. At the meetup you meet someone in a storage room named Kageyama Tobio that you start dating, but what you don’t know is that he is your rival.





	Rivals but in love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story! Please put in the comments if I made any spelling mistakes 😭 but please enjoy.
> 
> Edit: I am currently working on chapter 2 right now so please be patient

May 27th, 1945 the mafia leader of the Yoshida group was reported dead.

The suspects are, Satoshi Miyazaki the leader of the Miyazaki group, and Kenichi Tobio from the Tobio group.  
According to locals, Tobio was trying to target Yoshida, so was Miyazaki. Yoshida was shot in the stomach and the leg at 7:48 pm and was reported at 12:56 am.

“Ugh this is so stupid” you say as you throw the newspaper in the trash, “it has been 76 years and the case has never been solved?.”

You sit back down on your bed and think about what you just read. “Hey (y/n)” your brother ryu walks in.

“Oh hey.”

“Okay I’m going to the Mafia meetup wanna come?” He asks.

“Are you serious? You know I don’t come to those stupid meetups because all you guys do is practice shooting and gamble so why bother ask?” you scold.

“I heard that your friend Yasmin is coming-.”

“YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M COMING” you jump up and run to your bathroom. Ryu chuckles, “you are one silly girl (y/n).”

You put your makeup on, style your hair, put on your favorite black dress, and your nude heels. “Okay I’m ready!” You come out. “You look nice now, let's get going we’re gonna be late” Ryu says as he grabs his keys.

Usually you ride your limo but when Ryu goes to meetups he rides his Ferrari and lets the bodyguards take a break. His Ferrari was all black, and his license plate was his name, extra as fuck. You get in, sit down, and observe everything this was your first time in your brother's car.

“I know right this car is amazing. I'm planning on getting you one next week” He says “woah really what color?.”

“I was planning on getting you a white one or which color you want.” He says turning on the car.

“White is fine and plus I don’t want people to think that I’m spoiled, well I mean I kinda am.” You got to the place, it was a 5 story building. You get out of the car and you see your friend of five years standing by her Mercedes.

“Hey girlie!!” You say running, “hey sis! Is this your first time here?” Yasmin asks.

“Yeah since I heard that you were coming so that made me come” you giggle. Yasmin, she was part of one of the most popular Mafia groups in the city, the Kimura group. She was wearing a navy blue dress with black heels, you notice that she was wearing the same Chanel earrings that you were wearing.

“Oh my gosh we’re wearing the same earrings!” You squealed. “Wow what? Such a coincidence!!” She said.

You both get into the building and join the crowd, Yasmin had to use the restroom so you were alone. You were too impatient so you decided to leave the crowd and go to the gambling section.

You walk down the stairs to the gambling section, thank god it had AC because upstairs was so hot. You decided to walk around and see what people are doing.

You usually see the things that happen when gambling. They lose, they win, they fight, they go completely nuts.

You turn your head around seeing your brother at the bar, with a girl laughing and talking. You were very happy that your brother found someone.

“OH SHIT WATCH OUT!!” A glass a white wine splashes on your dress “I'm so sorry!, here you can go to the storage room and clean up.” A man was standing in front of me, and repeatedly saying sorry.

He was short, probably about 5’2, one weird streak of blonde hair, and with brown eyes. “Oh it’s perfectly fine I’ll just go clean up.” You said in embarrassment.

“What an asshole, and he had to ruin my favorite dress! Like even Ryu bought this for me!!” You thought. You open the storage room, as you were looking for napkins you see a man in the corner with his head down. After cleaning yourself up you walk towards the man.

You couldn’t see his face but only his hair and what he was wearing, the man was wearing all black, and had black hair. You sit down next to him, “hey um, are you okay?” You asked.

You were waiting for an answer, “Oh hello” he says.

“What are you doing here? I was just grabbing napkins and I saw you with your head down so I sat down to make sure you're okay” You said. The man puts his head up “yeah I’m okay it’s just that my girlfriend just broke up with me and I was trying not to cry in front of everyone because you know everyone here is part of a Mafia.”

“Oh yeah I get you it’s hard.” You said looking down. “So, who is this girl?” You asked. “Her name is Miyoko, she's part of the Takashi group. She was a really pretty girl and everyone wanted a chance with her but her father wouldn’t allow it and the reason behind it was because he wanted her to date someone who was part of the top five mafia groups he says.

“Oh yeah I heard about her. Her green eyes, curly brown hair, freckles, and her tan skin. Yeah she is really pretty” You say.

“So you were part of the top five Mafia groups?” You asked. “Yes I was, she chose me and I was grateful to have her. We were dating for about a year until she cut me off” he says.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you she doesn’t deserve you anyways even though I don’t really know you” you giggle “So, what do you miss about her?.”

“I miss her laughs, smile, kisses, hugs, and she would love to play with my hair which I loved the most” he says. “If I was her, I would never break up with you. Because you sound like a respectful, handsome man” you said quietly.

“Thank you,” he says. You stand up, “you heard that?” You said “well of course I did” he says smirking.

“Well I think you're beautiful also” he claims. Your eyes widened, “did he just call me beautiful?” You thought.

“Your boyfriend must be lucky to have you,” he says “Oh um- I don’t have a boyfriend sorry” you mumbled.

“What? You don’t have a boyfriend how?” He scoffs. “ I mean I did years ago but he was kind of toxic and would make me do things that I didn’t want to do” you quietly said.

“What would he do to you?” he asked. “Well he would make me Rob people, control my wardrobe, cancel all my activities, delete everyone who was a boy in my contacts” You muttered.

“And the worst of all he forced me to sleep with him, so technically he took my virginity without my consent. And I couldn’t say no or he said that he will kill my brother and my brother my whole life because he raised me after my parents died” you said.

“I am so sorry! I should’ve never mentioned that word to you I’m so stupid!” He shouted. “Don’t be sorry! It’s perfectly fine” you remark.

A moment of silence came.

“D-do you have any experience with sex?” You asked. He widened his eyes, “I-I know it’s a weird question but do you?” You asked again.

“Yeah I do, I use to fuck my girlfriend. She was the best at head and she knew how to ride my-.”

“Sir TMI but thanks” you interrupt. “To be honest I haven’t felt anything good in so long that I forgot how it goes” you mumble.

“Well do you want to remember what it’s like to feel something good?” he smirked. Your eyes widened, “it’s okay we don’t have to do it!!” He blushes.

“Actually I do” you mumbled.

“Really?” He says in shock.

“Yes.”

“Okay sit in between my legs then” he smirks. You walked towards him, you were feeling that you were going to burst because you haven’t felt this way in years.

“Do I have your permission to touch down there?” He asked.

“Yes.”

He spreads your legs open, moves your underwear to the side. He takes two fingers, shoves them up your womanhood, and starts fingering you like crazy.

Moans start forming into your mouth. He covers your mouth with his hand, “shhh you need to be quiet or they’ll hear us” he whispered.

His hand stayed on your mouth. You were having the best time in your life. After a few more thrusts you came on his fingers, He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean. “Wow you taste good” he chuckles. “Now it’s time for what you have been waiting for.”

He takes off his clothes and so as you, the both of you are completely naked. “Wow your tits are nice” he says, he cups them with his hands. “Damn his hands are cold as fuck” you thought.

You were too impatient and laid down on the floor with your legs spread out. “Hmmm it looks like someone is impatient you fucking slut” he says “hey don’t call me a slut you-” you couldn’t even finish your sentence as he went inside of you. “Huh? What did you say princess? I couldn’t understand what you were saying” he says while thrusting inside of you.

“Fuck- this feels so good” you said under your breath.

He continued to thrust into you. “I-I think I’m gonna gum now” you said “same here”.

He pulls out and comes on your stomach, you came also.

He lays beside you. You two take heavy breaths for a few minutes, “so did you have fun?” He asked. “Of course I did, I was moaning like crazy” you answered.

“Is anybody here? If someone is then please get out we’re closing soon.”

“Oh shit Ryu is going to kill me” you thought. After the guy leaves, you guys get dressed, and clean up. “Have my jacket, it's gonna be cold tonight” he says. He offers his jacket, you accept and put the black piece of fabric over your shoulders.

“Here let’s exchange phone numbers,” he said. “Why? I don’t even know your name yet?” You said.

“Oh shit!! I forgot this whole entire time I didn’t even ask you what your name was ugh I’m so stupid!” You shouted. “It’s okay I forgot this entire time too” you said giggling.

“Well my name is Kageyama Tobio” he says. “My name is (y/n) Miyazaki and it was nice seeing you tonight” you said.

You guys exchange phone numbers, get out of the storage room, and hold hands on the way back to the parking lot.

“So I can call you whenever?” He asked.

“Of course” you respond.

“Well I had a great night. I'll see you when I have the chance too bye!” He says running off.

“Bye!” I wave my hand as he runs to his car. “I had a really great night, I can’t believe I fell in love with someone I just met today! And I just can’t believe that I let some random dude fuck me and I didn’t even know his name until the end!! Ugh how stupid am I if Ryu found out I would be dead by now” you thought.

“Hey (y/n) over here!!” A voice says. It was Ryu, you ran over to his car. “Hey sis what’s up? I didn’t see you the entire time where did you go?” He asked.

“Oh Yasmin and I decide to stay on the third floor of the entire night” you giggle. “I’m glad that you had fun but we really gotta go so get inside or I’m gonna leave you!” He sarcastically said.

“Hey! You meanie” you scolded.

The car ride was quiet. You couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in that storage room, you're hoping to see Kageyama again. “Anyways I forgot to tell you something. Who gave you that jacket?” Ryu asked.

“O-oh ummmm when I was trying to get out of the building some random person threw their jacket on me so I just used it because it was cold out” you explain. “Oh okay I was just wondering.”

“Thank you Jesus” you thought.

“(Y/n), what an interesting name” Hinata said. “I know right, it was the best night ever” Kageyama says.

“Anyways, what’s her last name?” Hinata asked “oh last name is Miyazaki” Kageyama answered.

Hinata widened his eyes. “M-M-Miyazaki??” He trembled.“Yes dumbass what else” Kageyama scolds.

“Oh shit how do I tell him that the Miyazaki group and the Tobio group are rivals.”


End file.
